Marquis Darini vs Vitar'zu
by Starart132
Summary: During one battle the mipedian as against the M'arrillian, the Marquis Darini and the Kha'rall Vitar'zu encountered in a battlefield. A duel between the two happened. Who shall be victorious?


AC: This short story is based on the image card of Darini when he fought against Vitar'zu at Deviant Art. The card was never made, but it was made.

* * *

><p><strong>Short Story 2: Marquis Darini vs Vitar'zu<strong>

The M'arrillian war was slowly moving to its end. The mipedian was standing on a rock and watched the battlefield. The mipedians were fighting the best they could for the freedom of their mind against the M'arrillian. Marquis Darini was commanding the troop against one M'arrillian troop right now.

Darini had his sword against his waist and he was a little nervous when he saw the enemies slowly winning the battle. His tail twitched nervously until he saw a weak spot at the left flank of the M'arrillian troop. He had a small smile.

"Send a troop to the left flank." Marquis Darini ordered.

His order was obeyed and a squadron was sent and it gave the mipedian an advantage in the battle. The invisible mipedians caught them by surprised.

The cape of the noble mipedian floated as he watched the battlefield. Water attack and wind attacked crossed at each side and multiple explosions occurred. Suddenly, the tide of the battle returned at the favor of the M'arrillian when their general entered in the fight. It was a Kha'rall named Vitar'zu. He was a specialist when it came to fight the mipedians. He could almost see the invisible mipedian around him. He was also massive and heavy, but his four legs were strong, fast and he could fight back the mipedian without trouble. He used his pincer to trap them or punched them with his fist.

Marquis Darini saw the Kha'rall and he put his hand on his sword. He jumped from his spot and he landed at the middle of the battlefield. He passed through the M'arrillian line by swinging his sword around him and defeating each of the M'arrillian standing in his way or trying to attack him. Vitar'zu received the mind message from one of his soldier about the mipedian noble joining the fight and he glanced at the Marquis. He saw that he wore a crown that prevented him from being mind-controlled and he knew a battle was the only way to defeat him. It made him happy.

{Let him pass. I'll deal with him,} Vitar'zu told his soldier in their mind.

Darini was surprised when he saw the soldiers moving out of his way. He looked at the big yellow eye in the visor of the Kha'rall and he knew he wanted to fight him himself.

"You want to fight me yourself?" Darini asked to his enemy.

"Yes. It appears you are a powerful warrior. It's kinda sad that using the mind control to fight the tribes is way too easy," the M'arrillian replied. "But it seems I'm lucky to challenge you," he snapped with his pincer at Darini direction.

"Showing your arrogance M'arrillian,"

"The name is Vitar'zu," the mipedian hunter replied.

Darini pointed his sword at the face of Vitar'zu. "Prepare to be defeated." _I cannot let them defeat us. If it happened, they will pass and invade our palace! This is our last stand!_

"Ha! I heard you tribe told me this so many time! It will not be different this time again!"

Darini raised his left hand.

"**Inferno Gust!**" Darini shouted.

A gust of fire hit the chest of Vitar'zu who used his four legs to resist the impact, but it was powerful enough to push him backward. When the attack stopped, the M'arrillian looked at him with a smirk.

"**Coral Spike!**" the M'arrillian threw coral spike, but he missed Darini who jumped to the left. He also blocked more of them with his sword. He charged at the M'arrillian who jumped away from Darini and he threw a tidal wave right at Marquis Darini face. He was pushed away and he hit against a rock and he grunted in pain. "This is all you can do Marquis Darini? My shell is too solid for your attacks and your sword will not let any mark on me."

"You think so. I'll break that shell of yours. My tribe will never succumb to you!"

"Under the command of our Oligarch, we will never lose," Vitar'zu replied before he started laughing at the mipedian.

He threw more coral spikes at Darini who jumped over the spikes and when he landed on the ground, he did a back flip and evaded the spikes and he countered with a flash kick. Vitar'zu dodged it without any problem with his great speed and he was just in front of Darini and he smashed the sword away with his pincer. The sword flew away and landed on the ground. He then showed his palm strait at the chest of the mipedian noble.

"**Rip Tide!**" Vitar'zu shouted before a blast of water pushed the noble away. He landed on the ground and rolled until he jumped back on his feet.

He put his finger under his chin and thought for one second what his strategy should be. He smiled when he charged at the M'arrillian. He slid on the ground when a wave of water came to him and he smirked. He called the power in his chest.

"**Flame Orb!**"

The flame orb hit right at the face of the M'arrillian. Vitar'zu shouted in pain when his eye burned lightly. He turned around and Darini pointed his fist.

"**Power Pulse!**" the mipedian shouted.

Energy blast with the form of fist hit the shell of Vitar'zu and even if it didn't cracked, the M'arrillian shouted in pain when the impact passed the armor.

"You're shell is tough, but my attack can pass it," Darini replied.

"I didn't notice," Vitar'zu grunted before attack with ice shard.

Darini dodged them, but the M'arrillian was closed to his and punched him with his pincer. He threw the mipedian backward and he lost his balance.

"**Power Pulse!**" Vitar'zu shouted.

It hit right at the face of Darini who flew away while Vitar'zu increased the length of his arm and grabbed something. When the mipedian noble stood up, he noticed that he didn't felt the crown on his head. He looked at the Kha'rall and he saw the crown in his grasp.

"Without this, you do not have any protections against mind control. The only thing awaiting you is defeat," Vitar'zu chuckled when he pointed his pincer at him. "With one attack, your mind is under my command. It's so easy to defeat you."

Marquis Darini looked at the Kha'rall and he grunted furiously. He clenched his fist. _This is all over. The line will fall now. _He heard something interrupting his thought. He saw a light shining at his face. He saw it was coming from an object and he grabbed it. He looked at it and it was the crown that protected his mind from the M'arrillian control. He looked at the M'arrillian surprised when he put it back on his head. He heard around him other M'arrillians astonished by Vitar'zu action.

"Why did you give it back?" Darini said, hiding his surprise.

"I want a real fight. I do not want to win the easy way, especially with a mipedian as strong as you," Vitar'zu clapped his pincer.

The mipedian noble said nothing for a few seconds. He then gave a small smile when he looked at the M'arrillian. "I'll make sure that you won't be disappointed," he raised his hands and he threw a fire ball at the chest of the M'arrillian and he ran to grab his sword. He jumped in the air when ice shards came at him. He landed on a rock and he realised he was near Vitar'zu. He saw his pincer coming at him and he ducked. The pincer passed over him. Darini spun around himself and he slashed his sword. He slashed the shell near the eye of Vitar'zu. A loud sound was made as if metal made contact with the cheek. A mark was left on the shell.

The M'arrillian glared at the mipedian and he felt some satisfaction in him. Vitar'zu was in a real fight, a real duel.

"**Tidal Wave!**" A wave of water came out of the M'arrillian pincer and threw him far away.

Marquis Darini back hit the ground and he rolled on it until he crushed against rocks. He grunted in pain and he tried to stand up. His cape was damage and tore in pieces. He took out the rest of his blue cape and thrown it away.

Vitar'zu passed his fingers on the line near his eye before he glared at Darini.

"**Iron Balls!**"

Iron balls came at the marquis, but missed his target when he jumped to the left. He rolled on the ground and jumped back on his feet and countered with a flash kick. He hit the chest of the M'arrillian who grunted in pain. Darini raised his hand and leg a mugic stone floated in the air. The mipedian didn't say the mugic, but it was the melody of Mirage.

A flash of light blinded Vitar'zu for a second. He then saw Darini charging at him and he raised his pincers. He closed it at the chest, but it clapped in the air as if the mipedian was transparent.

"What?!" he shouted surprised.

He heard a sound and he saw Darini in the air. The mipedian landed brutally against his chest and he crushed him on the ground. He pointed his sword right at his eye. Vitar'zu tried to find a way to counter him or to escape the sword, but he knew that Darini will not hesitate to kill him at any sight.

Vitar'zu left his arms felt on the ground and didn't move. His chest convulsed for a few seconds before he laughed lightly. He suddenly stopped.

"You defeat me Darini. Go and claim your victory."

Darini looked at him silently. He moved his other arm and used an attack to attach the arms of Vitar'zu against his body and his four legs.

"I do not need to kill you," Marquis Darini replied. He turned around and looked at the soldiers. "Surrender now! I captured your leader!"

The M'arrillians looked at each other's and dropped their head. They raised their arms and the mipedians soldiers arrested them.

Darini jumped down from the chest of Vitar'zu.

"Why didn't you claim your victory?" Vitar'zu asked.

"You didn't control my mind when you could. Also, I do not kill an honorable warrior," Darini replied.

They started silently at each other's.

"We will put them in dungeon until the war is over," Marquis Darini ordered.

Darini freed the legs of Vitar'zu and the M'arrillian ordered to his troop to cooperate with the mipedians. Vitar'zu walked with his head high when he followed the mipedians. He knew he could just control the mind of the Marquis Darini, but he didn't do it. Also, he didn't regret it.

* * *

><p>AC: Another short story done. This one will have a sequel later.<p>

Next short story is a humor one: Santa Claus visit Perim.


End file.
